


Saucy Jack

by Irollforinitiative



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AND TRUST ME, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nail Polish, Nail polish porn, Oral Sex, PWP, Secret Relationship, Seriously it's hockey bros getting their nails painted, and like this random bit of plot to get to the porn, breaking down heteronormative social expectations, it's really drabble, just read it, you think i'm kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irollforinitiative/pseuds/Irollforinitiative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found nail polish at Ulta called Saucy Jack...then this happened. </p>
<p>For her photography class final project Lardo is taking photos of the SMH boys being bros and then also some of them doing stereotypically feminine things.  Which means the boys, Jack, and Shitty are having a sleepover at the Haus complete with nail polish, makeup, and hair. Bitty is in charge of painting nails and it becomes hard to hide his relationship with Jack when he's painting his boyfriend's nails. Who knew it was such an intimate act? Thankfully they're able to sneak into Bitty's room for some fun before the night is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saucy Jack

“I don’t know. I know he loves the Sharks but I’m just not sure that blue is Chowder’s color.” Lardo shakes her head and keeps looking through the clearance shelf of nail polish. 

Bitty puts the polish back and picks up a brilliant emerald polish. “Maybe green then?” 

“Purple.” Lardo picks up a bottle of amethyst polish. 

“Oh my God. You’re right. That’s perfect.” Bitty holds out the basket of polish for Lardo to put the purple in. 

As she makes notes he goes back to looking at the shelf. Lardo ended up taking the photography class that Jack had taken his senior year because she was out of studio art classes. For her final project she had decided to focus on differing images of masculinity. She had a lot of photos of the Samwell men’s hockey team in the dressing room, during practice, and during kegsters. But now she is getting ready to shoot the second half of the series in which the guys get together and do things girls stereotypically do. She says the photos will juxtapose nicely but all Bitty really knows is that he’s had a crash course on how to paint nails, Chowder allegedly mastered makeup, and apparently Shitty can braid hair surprisingly well. And both Shitty and Jack are coming up for the weekend so they’re having a literal slumber party at the Haus. Strictly speaking Shitty and Jack don’t have to be there but Lardo said it would be a fun event and Shitty was feeling lonely at Harvard so both men are coming down and participating in the slumber party.

All that really boils down to Bitty getting to see his boyfriend for the weekend. The team still doesn’t know (even if Bitty was starting to think Lardo knows), but he’s dating Jack Laurent Zimmermann, NHL hockey player extraordinaire, and no one on the team thinks it’s odd that Jack is planning to crash on Bitty’s floor. Floor. Sure. Totally not bed. Naked in the bed probably. Naked and sweaty if Bitty gets his way. Which he will. He hasn’t seen Jack in over a week while Jack was on a long roadie and they both hate not seeing the other for so long. Bitty smiles thinking about Jack. The man looks damn good naked and sweaty. Flushed. 

“Red.” 

Lardo looks over at Bitty and frowns. “Hmm?”

Bitty clears his throat and tries to fight down a blush. “For Jack. Red will look best on him.” 

“Oh you’re right. A deep, blue red.” Lardo grins and starts to pick up polishes. 

Bitty smiles and starts to look through polishes. After a second Lardo gasps. 

“Oh my God. Eric it’s perfect.” She holds out a polish. 

“Oh that’s a lovely color. It’ll compliment his skin and hair really nicely.” Bitty takes the bottle. 

It really will look good on Jack. That pale skin and pitch black hair was practically made for a red like this. 

Lardo shakes her head. “No but look at the name.”

Bitty turns the bottle over and his mouth falls open. “Saucy Jack? Oh my God it’s actually called Saucy Jack?”

Lardo tips her head back in a loud laugh and makes another note. “Put it in the basket. That’s Jack’s. One hundred percent.”

“I’m not getting over this name. That’s just too perfect. I’d send him a picture but I almost want to see his reaction to the name in person.” Bitty shakes his head and sets it in the basket. 

“God. I can’t imagine Jack as saucy. That’s the best part.” Lardo shakes her head and snorts. 

Bitty shrugs. “I don’t know. I think in the right circumstances he could be saucy.”

Lardo glances at Bitty and smiles. “Yeah? I guess I could see that.”

Bitty looks at her and blushes, turning back to the shelf of polish. “What color for me?”

Lardo hums and looks over the shelf before picking up a bottle and smiling. “Light blue.” 

“Oh.” Bitty takes the bottle and blushes. 

It’s the same color as Jack’s eyes. Somehow it’s the exact same color and that makes Bitty’s heart beat faster. He nods and sets it in the basket as well. 

“You’re right. That’ll look really good on me. You’re good at this.” 

“Artist’s eye,” Lardo follows Bitty’s lead and changes the subject, “I think hot pink for Shitty.”

Bitty frowns. “Not really his best color but it’ll look good.” 

“It’s not his best color but I want Shitty in hot pink nails.” 

Bitty laughs and shakes his head, taking the polish from her and setting it in the basket. “Don’t lie. You just want to use this on him later. Paint his toes hot pink then send him to class.”

“I can’t say it didn’t cross my mind,” Lardo winks and closes her notebook, “but also I wanted someone in pink and he’s the last person. That’s it. Let’s get these and head back to the Haus.” 

“Yes. I need to make the cupcakes and cookies for tonight.” Bitty nods and hands her the surprisingly full basket. 

It’s a vulgar amount of nail polish but they’re lining up for a photo with all of them in a row, nails and fingers visible so Lardo can get a nice team shot to mimic the shot she got of them all in hockey gear and Lardo is very stubborn about the fact that everyone needs a different shade of polish. In her defense that’s more realistic and she’s aiming for realism, not just highlighting stereotypes. They check out and congratulate themselves over shopping sales and getting a literal mountain of nail polish for less than a hundred bucks.

As soon as they get back to the Haus, Bitty heads into the kitchen. He’s making them a strawberry shortcake and some cookies with the new hockey stick cookie cutter Jack got him last week. He found it while he was on a roadie and Bitty doesn’t even need to make cookies but he wants to use the cookie cutter. It’ll make Jack smile. God Bitty likes it when Jack smiles. 

“Yo, Bitty you hear me?” 

Bitty blinks and looks up from the bowl of cake batter he’s mixing and sees Ransom standing in the kitchen with his eyebrows raised. 

Bitty blushes softly and shakes his head. “Sorry. I was zoned out. What’s up?”

“I was asking if you’re wearing anything special for tonight or just pajamas. I was gonna run to Walmart for something frilly if I needed to.”

“Oh,” Bitty shakes his head, “no Lardo said just be yourself. I’m wearing shorts so I don’t get nail polish on my longer pants though so shorts might be wise.”

“Yeah but your shorts are like...tiny.” 

“Excuse you they are just normal pajama shorts.” 

Ransom laughs and shakes his head. “The hell they are. You could move wrong and have a ball fall out of those. Should I get some booty shorts too?” 

“If you want to own a pair of booty shorts to wear around the house then yes. But if you’ll never wear them again, no. We’re supposed to wear our normal clothes.” Bitty rolls his eyes. 

“But Holster got new pajamas for this.” Ransom whines. 

Bitty sighs and sets his bowl of dry ingredients aside, turning to face Ransom. “He did? What kind? Because Lardo specifically said she wanted us to look normal but in a girly setting.”

“I don’t know I’m not his mother.” Ransom crosses his arms and huffs. 

Bitty looks at the ceiling and shrugs. “Go upstairs and get them. You literally live in the same room.” 

Bitty rolls his eyes hard enough that it almost gives him a headache and goes back to his mixing, getting a bowl for his wet ingredients. He has everything measured out by the time that Ransom returns. 

“Black shorts and a really soft grey tank.”

Bitty stares for a moment before nodding. “Okay so normal clothes. Problem solved.”

“But he still has new ones.”

“Ransom...are you asking me permission to get new pajamas”

Ransom fidgets and shrugs. “I mean...yeah? You’re like the team mom and I’m not sure whether or not it’s a good idea so I thought you could help me.”

“Team...you are a team captain how am I the mother?” Bitty’s voice is starting to get louder. 

“I don’t know but you are.” 

“Ransom get pajamas. You want new ones and you live in shorts and tanks. It will just be clothes and not even really pajamas. Go and buy some new ones but just the one set you already got new shoes this month.” Bitty crosses his arms, frowning as he realizes he sounds like his mother. 

Ransom grins. “I told you. Team mom. Thanks Bitty!” 

Bitty watches his teammate jog out of the kitchen, shaking his head and going back to the strawberry shortcake. Okay so maybe he is the team mom. He makes dinner for everyone at least once a week. He is a terrible influence on their diets with all his pies. Everyone talks to him before they make any big decisions. Team mom isn’t terribly far off. And the more he stirs the batter together the more he accepts that it’s the right title and one he prefers to anything else. Besides if he’s team mom then Jack can be team dad. No! No he needs to focus. This is not a pie he’s made a hundred times. He can’t bake on autopilot. He’s made the recipe only five times so he needs to actually think his way through it.

A little over an hour later and Bitty has a beautiful cake in the refrigerator. With just over an hour left before Jack and Shitty arrive, Bitty heads upstairs to shower and get ready for the evening. He takes his time in the shower, deciding it’s better to masturbate now rather than spending the whole night struggling to keep himself under control around Jack. But if everyone drinks enough and has enough fun he will end the night moaning into his fist like he is right now. Except it won’t be his own hand on his cock. It’ll be Jack’s. Or better yet, Jack’s mouth. That’s enough to push him over the edge of orgasm for the moment. He takes a second to catch his breath before cleaning off the shower wall and himself. After the shower Bitty dries off and goes through his shorts, trying to pick a pair that are representative of his normal clothes without seeming to try too hard. Looking at his shorts Bitty realizes that he really does have short shorts. Sometimes he’s really gay. But that’s who he is. And so Bitty pulls on a pair of royal blue underwear and a pair of shorts that almost match them. He tugs on his yellow and white striped tank top and looks at himself in the mirror. Just butch enough to not look absurd amongst the rest of the team. Perfect. 

Bitty smiles and heads downstairs, laptop in hand in case he needs it to brush up on technique. As he sets his laptop down on the coffee table he’s picked up from behind. 

“Excuse you. Whoever has me you better put me down right now.” He’s not really angry, it has to be teammate who he trusts, but he’s still annoyed. 

“Come on Bitty. I never get to see you anymore. At least let me give you some love.” 

“Shitty!” Bitty half turns, wrapping his arms around Shitty’s shoulders. 

Shitty sets him down and hugs Bitty back. “Hey Bitty. I see your hockey butt is coming in nicely.” 

“All those squats are helping.” Bitty laughs and looks over his shoulder at his still smaller than some but still impressive for him backside. 

“Those shorts fuckin’ help man. Wear those on your next date.” Shitty winks and elbows him. 

Bitty blushes, enjoying the fact that he practically is. “Oh hush. I’m focusing on school and baking right now.” 

“Yeah but everyone needs a good fuck now and then. Isn’t that right Jack.” Shitty looks over Bitty’s head and smiles. 

Bitty turns to see Jack standing in the hallway, looking a little bit like a deer in headlights. 

“What?” Jack looks at Shitty, eyes wide. 

“I was saying everyone needs a good fuck now and then because Bitty says he’s not dating but focusing on school and baking.” Shitty walks over to Jack and pulls him into a tight hug. 

Jack smiles, slapping Shitty’s back and glancing at Bitty. “I don’t know. I think he’s got the right idea. Focus in for now and have more time for fun later.” 

Shitty rolls his eyes and groans. “You’re useless. I’m gonna find someone that will agree with me on this.”

Bitty shakes his head as Shitty grabs his bag and heads off up the stairs, bursting into Lardo’s room and prompting a scream and flurry of Spanish from her. He glances at Jack and smiles. 

“You want to take your stuff to my room and get changed?”

Jack nods and looks around before stepping closer. “Show me the way? I think I forgot already.” 

Bitty laughs and blushes, heading up the stairs and into his room, Jack on his heels. 

“Did you have a good OH--” Bitty exclaims as Jack shuts the door and pulls Bitty into a kiss in one motion. 

As soon as Jack’s hands are around his waist, Bitty melts into him, pulling the taller man closer and enjoying the luxurious feeling of kissing someone you’ve kissed many times before.

Jack pulls away slowly and sighs. “I missed you.”

“It's been so long. God I hate roadies.” Bitty sighs and rests his forehead against Jack’s shoulder. 

“So do I. Somehow it’s more lonely knowing you’re not a short drive away.” Jack sighs and kisses Bitty’s temple. 

“It is,”  Bitty lifts his head and stands on tiptoe to kiss Jack again, “but you’re here now.”

Jack kisses back for a moment before smiling and stepping away and out of Bitty’s reach. “I am but I need to get changed. We’re supposed to be downstairs for a sleepover.”

“This is a sleepover.” Bitty grins and steps closer. 

Jack laughs and jumps back. “We will have our own sleepover later, Bits but I need to change.”

“Fine.” Bitty sighs and shakes his head. 

Jack raises an eyebrow. “You going to leave?”

Bitty laughs and looks around like he’s searching for the punchline. “Jack we’re literally going to have sex later. You can change in front of me.”

“Yes but we’re keeping up the act of not being together and if I start undressing around you I won’t stop. So…” 

Bitty rolls his eyes and leaves, shutting the door behind him and heading down the stairs. He’s happy to see that everyone else is still upstairs changing. He goes into the kitchen and gets the cake, bringing it to the living room before fetching the cookies and some beers as well. By the time he comes back with the cookies and beer Lardo is sitting on the sofa, sticking little labels on every bottle of nail polish so everyone knows what color they’re getting. 

“You get Jack settled in?” 

Bitty looks at Lardo and blushes, ducking his head and setting the plate down. Lardo knows. It’s starting to not even be a question anymore. She knows and while Bitty used to correct her, he has stopped trying to pretend that she doesn’t know. Even if they don’t discuss it directly. 

“Yes. He’s getting changed.” Bitty opens a beer and smiles. 

Lardo nods and smiles. “Good. Right. Let’s get your nails done last since you’ll mess them up doing everyone else’s.”

“Sounds good. Anything specific you want from me while I’m painting?” Bitty sips his beer and sits on the floor by her knees. 

“Maybe. Is there any way you can paint that’s...I don’t know more intimate?” Lardo runs her fingers through Bitty’s hair. 

He tilts his head back and looks up at her. “How so?”

“I mean holding someone’s hand and sitting across from them is all well and good and some of those will work but I want some where it’s more close.”

“Well I have been practicing on myself. If someone sits behind me and I treat their hand like my own would that work?”

Lardo hums and nods after a moment. “Yeah. That’ll be perfect actually. At least with a few of the guys.”

“The taller ones. Or else it’ll just get awkward.” Bitty chuckles. 

“So then Ransom, Holster, and Jack.” 

Bitty’s cheeks pinked and he nods. “Okay. The rest I’ll do normal.”

“Who you doin’ normal?” Holster pushes his glasses up as he walks into the room in the new shorts and tank that he bought earlier in the day. 

“Nails, Holster. I’m doing most people’s nails normally but a few get the cuddly special.” Bitty chuckles. 

“Oh? And which one do I get?” Holster grabs a beer and sits on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table. 

“Cuddly. Because you’re tall.” Lardo smiles and hands Holster the metallic silver polish he’s getting. 

Holster grins and winks at Bitty. “Nice.”

“Oh lord.” Bitty rolls his eyes. 

“Wait hold on if he gets cuddly do I get cuddly too? I’m tall.” Ransom almost jogs into the room, wearing the new pair of white shorts he’d gone out for earlier. 

Bitty sighs and nods. “Yes. Yes you are. You, Jack, and Holster.” 

“Why don’t I get cuddles?” Shitty pouts, coming into the room from the kitchen with Jack at his heels, carrying more beers. 

“Because you’re too short, Shits.” Holster grins. 

Shitty sits next to Bitty, pulling him close and frowning. “I’m not short. Bitty tell them I’m not short.” 

Bitty chuckles, letting Shitty lean heavily against him. “Shitty no one on this team is short compared to me. But for the purposes of the pictures I’ll paint your nails the normal way.” 

“Fuck! Fine. Do I at least get a good color?” 

Lardo tosses the hot pink into his lap. “Yes. You get pink.” 

Shitty stands up, grabbing the polish and holding it up as he does so. “Hell yeah. I’ll get our tunes going then let’s have a fuckin’ sleepover.” 

Lardo goes about giving out everyone else’s nail polish colors before helping Chowder get set up with a station for doing makeup. Shitty takes Bitty’s phone and sets it on repeat before going to get his makeup done by Chowder. Bitty helps get everyone set up with drinks and food as they start to settle in, turning on Legally Blonde in the background as well so they have something to watch if they’re waiting a turn. Jack smiles at the cookies and before Bitty can think of something to say about them, he’s getting waved over to Chowder. 

“Bitty. You’re next so you have hair and makeup done so you’re done up while doing nails.” Chowder grins, already wearing a layer of surprisingly well done makeup. 

Bitty goes over and sits, Shitty kneeling behind him to struggle the longest parts of his hair into some kind of a braid while Chowder starts in on his face. It’s really not much makeup. Lardo requested realistic so Chowder has learned simple eyeshadow and eyeliner. He gives Bitty winged eyeliner and a soft pink lip gloss. After less than ten minutes Chowder holds up the mirror and smiles. 

“Okay. How do you like it?”

Bitty gapes for a second as he looks at himself. It’s barely there for the most part. His skin is smoother and more even. His lips pinker and more full looking. He can see the makeup on his eyes but it looks damn good. 

“Holy shit Chowder I look fantastic.” Bitty chuckles and hands back the mirror. 

“Oh I’m so glad you like it” Chowder looks like he’s going to buzz out of his skin as Bitty moves off to start in on nails. 

At that point Bitty’s evening becomes a singular focus. He starts with Dex and slowly starts to work his way through the teammates. After two people it becomes an easy routine. Basecoat, put the hand in front of the little fan Lardo brought down, color, fan, more color, fan, top coat, fan. Then strict orders to not mess them up while they finish setting. It’s a quick dry top coat but still. Bitty has just his his routine when Lardo comes over with Ransom in tow. 

“Time for intimate pictures.” She nods as Ransom sits. 

“Okay. Tell me what you need from me.” Bitty settles between Ransom’s knees and rests Ransom’s hand on his own knee as he starts to paint. 

Lardo circles around them, taking a handful of pictures before Ransom is released and Holster takes his place. Holster sits closer than Ransom did. 

“This okay?” Holster smiles and offers his hand. 

Bitty smiles and starts to work on his nails. After a few minutes Holster ends up resting his chin on Bitty’s shoulder, watching him paint. 

“Oh that’s perfect,” Lardo starts taking more pictures, “just a little intimate but not just too much.” 

Bitty chuckles and shakes his head, grinning. “Just a little gay?”

Lardo laughs loudly and nods. “Exactly. A sprinkle of gay to challenge ideas of masculinity.”

“Diet gay, so to speak.” Bitty looks up at her and smiles before going back to Holster’s nails. 

“Exactly. But maybe a little gayer? I mean it’s Samwell. One in four and sometimes more so we already don’t have too much masculinity to challenge.” Lardo chuckles. 

“I can do that.” Holster smiles. 

Bitty freezes when he feels Holster’s lips on his neck. His eyes go wide and he stares at the wall, unsure how to proceed. Lardo is looking past Holster to where Bitty knows Jack is sitting and her face tells him everything he needs to know. Jack is livid. 

Lardo shakes her head. “Too gay. I mean we were just kidding about the social idea that intimacy between men is inherently homosexual. We don’t want to cross that line because it undermines the statement.” 

Holster chuckles and goes back to resting his head on Bitty’s shoulder, setting his other hand on Bitty’s other knee. Lardo still looks uncomfortable and clears her throat. 

“Still not working. Holster I think you’re too tall. Makes it look like Bitty’s a kid. Try sitting up and just watching him.” 

Holster sighs and sits up as Bitty starts painting again, heart still racing a little. “Gotta ride the line. After all if she just wanted gay she’d take pictures of only me.” 

Lardo’s laugh is uncomfortable and she keeps glancing to where Jack is sitting behind Hoster as Bitty finishes the manicure. He doesn’t fully relax until Holster leaves. Whether it was all in good fun or intentional, it was unexpected and unwanted and Bitty still feels uncomfortable with what just happened. In another world it would have been wanted. Very wanted. But with his boyfriend in the room and already not Holster’s biggest fan, Bitty is glad to have the moment over. It’ll get easier with Jack, though. Sort of. Still have to act like they’re not together. 

“Jack you’re up. Oh and did you know the name of the polish we got you?” Lardo smiles, looking more relaxed now that Holster has moved on. 

Jack settles in, a little more space between him and Bitty than Ransom or Holster left. “No. What’s it called?”

“Saucy Jack.” Bitty looks over his shoulder to smile at Jack. 

“Fuckin Saucy Jack? Hell yeah. Jack better be a damn saucy bitch with this on.” Shitty laughs and winks from where he’s working hair chalk into Holster’s hair. 

Jack blushes and shakes his head. “Yeah well maybe I’ll end up being saucy with this nail polish on.” 

Bitty smiles and looks at him. He’s got on mascara and just a little blush. Chowder is really amazing with makeup, it turns out. He brought out the blue of Jack’s eyes and the beautiful cut of his cheekbones and Bitty has to look away before he forgets himself. 

“Right. Give me your hand?” Bitty turns his back to Jack again and sets the red polish down. 

Jack offers his hand but Lardo shakes her head. “Jack get a little bit closer.” 

“Uh...okay. Like this?” Jack scoots closer and Bitty can feel Jack’s thighs pressing against his hips. 

Lardo looks through the camera and hums. “Put your hand on his leg but keep your head up.”

Bitty can feel his hair ruffle as Jack nods, his free hand moving to rest on Bitty’s bare leg, just above his knee. It’s staggeringly intimate and Bitty can feel himself starting to blush. He hopes the makeup can somehow cover it. Thankfully, though, Shitty is lecturing the rest of the guys about how right Legally Blonde got it and no one is paying attention to them. 

“Perfect. Now just relax.” Lardo starts to take photos again as Bitty starts in on Jack’s nails. 

Bitty moves to Jack’s other hand, Jack resting the drying hand on Bitty’s leg rather than in front of the fan. When Bitty switches hands again and starts in on the color, Jack chuckles and settles his head on Bitty’s shoulder. 

“That’s a really nice red.”

Bitty nods, his cheek brushing against Jack’s as he does so. “I know. I suggested red because it’ll bring out your eyes and hair.” 

“You didn’t choose it for the name?”

“That was a convenient plus.”

“So...red is my color?”

Bitty blows on Jack’s nails, nodding again. “Yes. Makes you look like the boy version of snow white.”

“Oh? I’ll have to wear more red, then.” Jack turns to watch Bitty work on his other hand, the angle making his lips brush against the shell of Bitty’s ear. 

Bitty’s eyes flutter closed and he feels his pulse start to race. He opens his eyes again and starts to breathe slower when Lardo gently clears her throat. 

“Perfect. I think I’ve got enough of the nails. Perfect. Thank you, Bitty.” Lardo smiles softly. 

Bitty nods and goes back to Jack’s nails as Lardo moves on to take different pictures. “Just almost done with your nails. Then toes and my own nails and toes.” 

“Can I help at all?” Jack moves back a little, putting more space between them. 

Bitty hums and puts on the top coat. “Do you think you can paint your toes yourself?”

“Probably. I can try with the clear and see if it works.” 

“Okay. Well give that a try and be careful to not mess up your hands. If it doesn’t work I’ll do them for you, though.” 

Jack nods and starts in on his toes. Bitty grabs a different bottle of base coat and starts in on his nails. 

“What color are your nails going to be?” Jack doesn’t glance up from his work. 

Bitty smiles and picks up the bottle. “Blue. You’re doing really well, Jack.”

“Thanks,” Jack glances at the bottle of blue polish and grins, “that...that’s almost the same color as my eyes.” 

Bitty drops his voice to a whisper as he shrugged. “Is it? I’m sure I hadn’t noticed.”

“Oh yeah I’m really sure of that.” Jack chuckles as he starts to put color on his toes. 

Bitty hums and keeps painting his nails and toes, working quickly to get them done so they could get a picture of the entire team lined up. When he was working on top coat Lardo wandered by again. 

“Jack I didn’t know you could do nails.” She smiled. 

Jack chuckled. “Neither did I but it’s just painting inside the lines.” 

Lardo snorted a laugh. “On toes, yeah. But doing that with your left hand? There’s a reason most girls have messy polish on their right hands.” 

“Jesus that sounds hard.” Jack shakes his head. 

Bitty holds up his moderately messy right hand and nods. “It’s really hard.”

“We all done though?” Lardo smiles. 

Bitty nods. She’s anxious to get the last picture done. All the boys are starting to get drunk and the delicate party is one round of drinks away from turning into a wrestling match. Lardo nods and claps her hands. 

“Boys. Line up. Come on, then.” She raises her voice and the Haus hushes quickly. 

Quickly all the boys line up, sitting down with their knees up, hands resting around their knees. They all chat and chirp one another as Lardo gets photos from a few different angles before nodding and releasing them. There’s a flurry of chatter as Ransom changes the music to his playlist, tossing Bitty back his phone. 

“Did you get the shots you needed?” Jack smiles at Lardo as she looks through the previews on her digital camera. 

She nods. “I think so. God these really look fantastic.” 

“Good. That’s a fantastic idea for a series. I’m jealous. Mine wasn’t nearly that cool.” Jack grins. 

“Really? I beg to differ. You did a study of this team. Of the way we are together. Of the love present.” She looks pointedly at Bitty as she finishes her sentence. 

Jack glances at Bitty and blushes. “Yeah. I guess. But it was already there, eh? I didn’t create anything new.” 

“Oh I don’t know about that.” Lardo smiles and tucks her camera into the bag. 

Bitty looks up at Jack and raises an eyebrow. “I never got to see those pictures. You told me you didn’t like anyone seeing them.”

“Yeah well...Lardo’s an artist so…” he shrugs. 

“Still. Can I see them?” Bitty whispers, stepping a little closer. 

Jack smiles and nods, whispering as well. “Next time you’re in Providence.”

Bitty grins and nods. He can’t say anything else, though, because Ransom and Chowder are starting to roughhouse just inches away from what’s left of his strawberry shortcake and he has to go tell them off. Then he gets wrapped up in a conversation with Holster about whether or not wearing nail polish could be used to throw off other teams. Before long it’s getting late and everyone who doesn’t live at the Haus is stumbling home, the residents starting to make their way upstairs, laughing and shouting as they go. Except Shitty and Lardo. They disappeared almost an hour ago. No one wonders where they went. 

Teeth get brushed and Bitty checks to be sure everyone finds their way to their bed. After all everyone had a lot to drink that night. He really is the team mom. With a sigh he heads into his room where Jack has already opened the laptop and turned on some music. Bitty regularly sleeps with music on now to cover up the sound of other people snoring or talking. And to cover up any sounds the times Jack comes over and decides to “crash on Bittle’s floor.” 

“Am I the team mom?” Bitty goes to his bed and tosses the blankets back. 

Jack is tucking away the air mattress that Bitty always gets out and fills up for show. “I mean...yeah.”

“Really?” he sighs and slips into the bed. 

Jack shrugs and sets his back on top of the folded mattress. “I mean...you cook for them, you keep up with them, you take care of them when they’re sick, you make sure everyone’s needs are met. You’re kind of the mom. But I mean that’s not a bad thing.”

Bitty sighs. “I guess I just didn’t realize it. I suppose it helps that I’m gay but still.” 

Jack gets into the bed with him and smiles. “I always knew it. I think it’s cute.”

“Yeah?” Bitty smiles and kisses him softly. 

Jack hums and kisses him back. “Yeah. It’s why, at the time, that I thought you were in so many of my pictures of the team.”

“Oh I’m in a lot of them? Is that why you didn’t show me?” Bitty sits back a little and grins. 

Jack blushes and looks down. “Bittle you’re in all of them. I didn’t realize it ‘till later but...the pictures were all about you. It wasn’t the team and their love for each other. It’s a bunch of pictures of you. Showcasing my love for you.” 

Bitty blushes now, reaching out lift Jack’s chin. “I can’t wait to see them.” 

Jack leans forward to kiss Bitty softly. “You look incredibly beautiful in that makeup. I wasn’t expecting it to look that good on you.”

“Neither was I. Or on you. I like the blush on you.” Bitty kisses Jack’s cheekbone. 

“Mmm. Seems girls may have the right idea about some things.” 

“Like nail polish. That red looks so good on you.”

Jack smiles and cups Bitty’s cheek, enjoying the sight of the red on his nails as he strokes his boyfriend’s cheek. “I liked the part where you put it on me.”

“Yeah?” Bitty’s voice breaks a little as he glances at Jack’s mouth, still a little shiny from the lip gloss. 

“Yeah. I only wish everyone else wasn’t there. I wanted to kiss you the whole time.” 

A small sound slips out of Bitty’s throat and he smiles. “Maybe we will have to grab the polish in the morning and I’ll paint your nails again the next time I’m in Providence.”

Jack nods and leans close to kiss the corner of Bitty’s mouth. “I grabbed the red and blue already. They’re in my bag.” 

“Such a smart man.” Bitty turns his head a little to capture Jack’s mouth, pressing close as he kissed the taller man. 

Jack sighs and slides his arms around Bitty’s waist, pulling him close and relaxing into the kiss. He’s antsy and starts pushing Bitty back onto his back. Bitty chuckles and lies back, stretching out and running his fingers through Jack’s hair. 

“My, my aren’t we rearin’ to go tonight.” 

Jack groans and tugs Bitty’s tank top off, dropping his head to kiss his boyfriend's’ neck and collarbone. “I haven’t seen you in a week. How are you not rearing to go?”

Bitty lets out a soft moan and holds the back of Jack’s head. “I am. But I knew tonight would be miserable so I masturbated in the shower so I could focus. Took the edge off.”

“Fuck that was a good idea. I didn’t think about that. I haven’t masturbated...well since the phone sex the night before I got on the plane.” 

Bitty gasps. “Honey, seriously? You needed to have a clear head for the games.”

“Yes and for me a clear head means not thinking about sex at all.” Jack huffs, sitting up to pull his own shirt off. 

Bitty smiles and lifts his hips, pushing his shorts and underwear down in one motion before tossing them aside. “Well then...I suppose you’re going to be even more passionate tonight.”

“Hell yes I am.” Jack licks his lips as he looks down at Bitty. 

Jack works his shorts and boxers off, shoving them over the side of the bed before ducking his head to kiss Bitty’s stomach. Bitty groans and slides his fingers into Jack’s hair. 

“But I don’t want to embarrass myself so I guess I’d better be sure you’re as desperate as I am. Lube?” 

Bitty leans over to his side table, opening the drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube and closing it. Last month they had the all clear for STIs and condoms had ceased to be a necessity. Bitty still felt a little thrill when he went into the side drawer for just lube. The thrill was replaced with something more wordless as Jack wrapped his mouth around Bitty’s cock at the same time he slipped a slick finger into Bitty’s tight hole. It’s all the blonde can do to cover his mouth and smother the moan Jack drags out of him. 

“Shit Jack. You know I need to be quiet and you’re making that incredibly hard.” Bitty wiggles a little, bringing his knees up higher. 

Jack moans around Bitty’s dick, bobbing slowly and looking up at his boyfriend. Bitty has to close his eyes, covering his face with the pillow as he fights to stay quiet. The music helps but if he’s loud then the metaphorical cat will be completely out of the bag. Bitty moans into his pillow for a few minutes before uncovering his face and gasping. 

“You need to stop. Getting to be too much.” He’s out of breath as Jack pops off his cock. 

Bitty has to close his eyes again when he sees the string of saliva going from the head of his cock to Jack’s lower lip. Jack pulls three fingers out of Bitty and hums. 

“Jesus when did you get three fingers in there?” Bitty looks at Jack’s fingers as he sits up and starts to slick his own erection. 

Jack smiles, stroking himself slowly. “When you were too busy gasping into the pillow to to notice.”

“Well how about you come over here and kiss me. That’ll keep me quiet.” Bitty grins. 

Jack smiles and holds himself, pressing into Bitty slowly as he kisses the smaller man, stifling Bitty’s groans with his own mouth. Bitty arches up against Jack and holds him close. At first it was a little bit of an effort every time they had sex but now Bitty is used to it. Used to relaxing and letting Jack in. Used to to the stretch and ignoring the urge to tense. Used to the feeling of Jack settled in around him and inside him all at the same time. In Providence he’s able to moan loudly. Let Jack know how good it feels. But for now he tries to hold it in, whimpering softly into Jack’s mouth as he starts to thrust. 

The kisses soon dissolve into both men panting into one another’s mouths, sometimes reaching out to taste the other’s tongue. It’s sex they’ve had a dozen times before and could have a hundred times again before it starts to feel routine or boring. Jack is pressed so close that his stomach has trapped Bitty’s cock. With every thrust he brushes past Bitty’s prostate at just the right angle, his stomach rubbing against the blonde’s dick. Bitty can finish like this and will tonight. He can feel it building in his stomach. Jack’s getting close too. He always drops his head to Bitty’s shoulder and starts calling him Eric. Any other time it’s Bittle, Bits, the occasional affectionate Bitty.  But the moment Jack’s hands stray under Bitty’s shirt it’s Eric. Bitty loves it. 

“Oh God Eric. I can’t last much longer. Please tell me you’re close.” he kisses Bitty’s shoulder. 

Bitty groans and drags his blunt nails up Jack’s back. “Just don’t stop. I’m close.” 

Jack grunts into Bitty’s shoulder, clenching his teeth and keeping up the pace. Bitty gasps and covers his mouth as he comes between them, letting out a breathy moan into his hand. Jack works both his arms under Bitty’s shoulders and holds onto him, pace becoming brutal as he chases his own release. When Jack comes it’s with his mouth firmly pressed against Bitty’s, moaning just almost loud enough that someone could hear. 

Bitty smoothes his hand up and down Jack’s back, kissing him as he catches his breath. “If you promise to fuck me like that I’ll paint your nails every time I come over.”

Jack chuckles, still buried inside his boyfriend but trying to not be too heavy of a dead weight on top of him. “Eric I’ll fuck you like that whether you paint my nails or not. All you have to do is ask.”

“Usually I don’t even need to ask. Just smile at you.” Bitty smiles and kisses Jack’s forehead. 

Jack laughs and finally pulls out, grabbing the wet wipes Bitty keeps stashed by the bed in order to clean both of them up. He sighs and settles in next to Bitty once they’re both moderately clean, smoothing his hand across the few stray blonde hairs on Bitty’s chest. 

Bitty hums and watches his hand. “That red really is your color.”

“I’m serious about wearing red more often.”

“I’m serious about taking your pants off every time I see you in red,” Bitty smiles and brushes his thumb across Jack’s flushed cheek, “after all Mr. Zimmermann, you do look good wearing nothing but a blush.” 

Jack drops his head to Bitty’s shoulder and groans. “I’m not sure if that’s more cheesy or romantic but either way I really like it.” 

Bitty laughs and lifts Jack’s chin to kiss him softly. “I really like you.”

“I really like you too. And I have to say I really like having my nails painted.” Jack smiles and kisses Bitty again quickly before rolling onto his back and holding his hand out to look at his nails. 

“Will you take it off before you see your teammates?”

“No. They all know there’s someone in my life and at this point they assume secret girlfriend. I’ll just tell them I spent the night with someone special and they painted my nails.” Jack smiles and looks at Bitty. 

The bed is too small for two people, even with Bitty being as slight as he is. But it’s worth the close quarters to be able to lay on the same pillow and look at each other. 

“Besides, if we win I may need to always have at least my toes painted.” Jack winks. 

Bitty laughs and shakes his head. “Well I can’t say I’ll argue with painting your nails. Saucy Jack.” 

Jack laughs and rolls his eyes. “Only for you, Bits. Only for you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
